leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Rengar/Ability Details
Abilities Rengar's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is only limited by cooldowns. Instead he uses Ferocity as his secondary resource. Rengar gains 1 point of Ferocity with each ability he uses on enemies (including structures and neutral monsters). Upon reaching 5 Ferocity Rengar gains the ability to cast an alternate set of abilities, which are empowered versions of his basic abilities. Using an empowered ability consumes all 5 Ferocity. The two ability-sets do not share cooldowns, and his basic abilities will continue to count down while his empowered abilities are available. His empowered abilities have no cooldown and can be used any time 5 Ferocity is available. |innatedetail = Unseen Predator is a passive ability that activates whenever Rengar is stealthed or in brush, allowing him to leap onto the target of his next autoattack. If Rengar possesses a with 9 or more stacks, Unseen Predator's maximum range is increased. * Unseen Predator has no cooldown and the ability's buff is granted repeatedly as long as Rengar remains in brush or stealth. For example, when chasing through brush, Rengar can continually leap onto his target as quickly as his attack speed permits. * Unseen Predator's dash can move Rengar across walls and impassible terrain. * After leaping to a target, Rengar will attempt to attack that target if it is a champion. * As Unseen Predator's buff does not expire immediately, Rengar can move a very short distance outside of brush/stealth and still activate Unseen Predator's dash. * It is possible to use Unseen Predator's dash more than once if a new target is selected to attack within a very short timeframe. |firstname = Savagery |firstinfo = (Active): Rengar's next basic attack deals bonus damage and grants him increased attack speed for 3 seconds. *'No cost' | firstlevel = |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Empowered Savagery |firstinfo2 = (Active) - Ferocity Bonus: Savagery deals bonus damage equal to 100% of Rengar's attack damage, and the Attack Speed bonus is doubled. *'Cost:' 5 Ferocity *'No cooldown' |firstlevel2 = |firstdetail = Savagery is an autoattack modifier that causes Rengar's next basic attack within a short duration to deal bonus physical damage and increase his attack speed for 3 seconds afterwards. When Savagery is enhanced by Ferocity, the damage is boosted and the attack speed bonus is doubled. * * Savagery resets Rengar's attack timer upon cast. * Savagery and Empowered Savagery's attack speed buffs stack with each other, and each have their own duration. * Savagery can deal a critical strike, but the ability's bonus damage is not factored into the critical damage and is applied afterwards. ** Likewise, Empowered Savagery's bonus damage is not affected by critical strike. * Savagery will go on cooldown if Rengar does not autoattack within 6 seconds of the initial cast. |secondname = Battle Roar |secondinfo = (Active): Rengar lets out a battle roar, damaging enemies and gaining bonus armor and magic resist for a short duration. *'No cost' *'Radius of AoE:' 500 | secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Empowered Battle Roar |secondinfo2 = (Active) - Ferocity Bonus: Battle Roar also heals Rengar for 40 + (20 × level) health. *'Cost:' 5 Ferocity *'No cooldown' *'Radius of AoE:' 500 |seconddetail = Battle Roar is a point blank area of effect ability that deals magic damage to all enemy units in an area around Rengar, also increasing his armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds if an enemy was hit. When Battle Roar is enhanced by Ferocity, Rengar is also healed based on his level health. * Enhanced Battle Roar heals Rengar regardless of if it hits an enemy or not. * Battle Roar and Enhanced Battle Roar's defensive buff does not stack, but if both abilties are used the buff's duration is refreshed. * Battle Roar has no channel time upon cast and it will not interrupt Rengar's previous orders when used. * Rengar will only gain the bonus armor and magic resistance if Battle Roar hits an enemy. |thirdname = Bola Strike |thirdinfo = (Active): Rengar throws a bola at his target, slowing them for 2.5 seconds. The slow decays over the duration. *'No cost' *'Range:' 575 | thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Empowered Bola Strike |thirdinfo2 = (Active) - Ferocity Bonus: Bola Strike initially roots his target for 1 second. The slow is applied in full after the 1 second, and decays over the remaining 1.5 seconds. Crowd control reduction will reduce each duration separately. *'Cost:' 5 Ferocity *'No cooldown' *'Range:' 575 |thirddetail = Bola Strike is a targeted ability that hurls a bola net at a single enemy unit, dealing physical damage and slowing them on impact. When Bola Strike is enhanced by Ferocity, it will also immobilize the target for 1 second. |ultiname = Thrill of the Hunt |ultiinfo = (Active): Rengar activates his predatory instincts, stealthing after 1 second (delayed up to 3 seconds if taking damage) and revealing all enemy Champions in a large radius around him. He gains movement speed and generates 1 Ferocity per 0.75s while stealthed. Lasts 7 seconds or until he uses an ability. | ultilevel = |ultidetail = Thrill of the Hunt is a self-targeted ability that causes Rengar to become stealthed for a short duration. The effect can be ended prematurely by attacking or using abilities. While stealthed, Rengar gains bonus movement speed, generates Ferocity, and will be capable of leaping onto a target of his next basic attack with . Additionally, all enemy units in a radius around Rengar are revealed while he is stealthed. If Rengar possesses a with 14 stacks, Thrill of the Hunt's stealth duration is increased and Rengar gains 2 Ferocity (instead of 1) from his next ability cast when it expires. * * Thrill of the Hunt will reveal all enemy units as long as they are within range of the ability's sight radius. This includes enemies in brush and stealthed champions. * Activating will not reveal Rengar. * If Rengar has 0 Ferocity, this ability will generate 5 Ferocity in 3.75 seconds. * If is activated within enemy sight, a distinctive sound can be heard by the enemy. If activated outside of enemy sight, they will receive no warning of the ability’s use. * and revive neither breaks the stealth nor ends the effect prematurely.}} Notes has access to a unique item in the store, which costs 800g. Unlike , this item is not obligatory and can be sold for 560g. For more information, visit the item page. References Category:Champion Ability Details